Hester Gryffin
Characteristics Appearance Hester is relatively tall, with a skinny frame. She has curly blonde hair and her eyes are a weird shade of blue and purple. The right side of her face is typically covered with a blueish black masquerade like mask to cover up the severe burn scars on that side of her face. She has these scars all over her body, but they are covered for the most part by her clothes. sPEAKING OF, Hester typically wears a glove to cover up her prosthetic hand, along with a trench coat over the clothes that are in the picture because I'm too lazy to describe what she wears. Personality Hester is typically a reserved and awkward girl who tries her best to assist the people around her. She takes great joy in inventing things, and will often create things for those close to her. Ability Her power is very, very limited. She is able to "bring to life" very small things she has created. She has found this ability has only managed to work twice, once when she made a tiny toy golem out of gears for her parents, and the other time very recently when she created a mechanical bird named Gil. Biography Early Life For all of her life, Hester has felt a drive to create things. As a small child, she would take apart appliances in her house and somehow manage to put them back together, much to her parents confusion and amusement. On her parents' anniversary, Hester took apart a clock and managed to find a few scrap materials lying around. After working all day, she had managed to make a tiny toy golem as a present for them. The minute she was finished, she ran to her parents' room, excited to show them their gift. In her excitement, Hester's hands began to glow a soft white light, and the previously immobile golem began to move. Her parents were shocked, but they accepted the gift and tried to move on from the strange occurrence. Apprenticeship Tired of her continuously abusing their appliances, Hester's parents eventually found a local inventor named Esther to take her on as an apprentice when she was 10. Hester still looks back on her time with the inventor fondly, as they had grown to be close friends during their time together. While Esther would sometimes give her projects to work on by herself, they had enjoyed creating things together as well. Invention Accident Their last project together ended tragically. After spending months working on a prototype of a glove that would basically be a mix of Spiderman and Iron Man and Wolverine shit, Esther let Hester take the project home to work on it for awhile. Everything was going well, until a buncha shit in the glove backfired and went kablooey. In the event, her hand was damaged beyond repair and the explosion created a fire that would eventually burn her home down, killing off her parents and destroying everything she's ever known. Her face looked almost like a melting wax figure, and her hand may as well have never existed. In the fire she was severely burned, and had barely made it out of the house. Recovery Hester survived the ordeal, only because of a stranger's kindness. Shortly after passing out from the incident, a guy she would later find out is named Simon, found her and took her to the local doctor immediately. Her hand was amputated and she was covered in bandages like a mummy for what felt like ages. Simon had been kind enough to pay for any medical expenses, and after she had mostly recovered got her a prosthetic hand. Present Hester has been kind of a mess during the 5 years after the tragedy that flipped her life around. The first thing she did was make herself a half-mask to cover the worst of her facial scars, and soon after began searching for her old mentor. After days of searching with no luck, Hester went to her old home to see what had happened to it. Unsurprisingly, it was a wreck, and after a bit of searching she found the old golem toy she made her parents, lifeless and broken. Currently, Hester invents things and sells them when she can to earn herself enough money to get by. Etymology Eyy so Hester is just the latin form of Esther, which means "star." Her last name, Gryffin, is basically just a weird spelling of Griffin, which means "strong in faith" Category:Fantasy Theme